Uncanny Generation X
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Chapter 3: A humiliated Sheriff Pepper hires Bushwhacker to take out Monet St Croix. Part of the Uncanny Marvel Universe.
1. The Wrath Of Jubilation Lee

**Uncanny Generation-X**

**Chapter 1: The Wrath of Jubilation Lee**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

_

* * *

_

'_My doctor says I wouldn't get so many nosebleeds if I just kept my finger out of there.'_**- Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons: I Love Lisa)**

_

* * *

_

**The Xavier Institute For Higher Learning-**

Monet St Croix was in the kitchen with her younger sisters Nicole and Claudette. The St Croix twins had been sent to the Institute by their father to learn how to use their powers. Nicole and Claudette both had limited telepathic powers. They also had the ability to merge with their older siblings Monet and Marius, otherwise known as the villainous mutant Emplate.

'It's really cool that father let us join you here, Monet.' Nicole smiled as she munched on an apple. 'I can't wait until I'm old enough to become one of the X-Men.'

'You still have much to learn about your powers, Nicole.' Monet told her sister. 'You have much to do until you are strong enough to fight the likes of Magneto.'

'Can't we even join you on missions?' Nicole asked.

'I'm not even an active member of the X-Men.' Monet explained. 'I'm a reserve member. I take over a place on the team if somebody is ill or otherwise unable to take part in a mission. I couldn't care less either way. I don't need a place in the X-Men to prove how great I am.'

'Claudette thinks being an X-Man would be awesome.' Nicole grinned. Unfortunately, Claudette was unable to speak for herself as she suffered from a severe case of autism.

'I'm sure that both of you will make great additions to the X-Men.' Monet smiled as she kissed Claudette on the forehead. 'But not for a long time yet.'

Unfortunately, the warm family scene wasn't to last as a rather irate Jubilee stormed into the kitchen.

'Gah! I can't believe his nerve!' Jubilee ranted as she threw her arms up in the air. 'After all the times I've helped the X-men! How dare he not let me have a place on the new roster! Reservist my butt!'

'Still fuming over the roster changes, I see.' Monet surmised. 'You really are starting to become like a scratched record.'

'Bite me, St Croix.' Jubilee retorted. 'You might not care if you get a place on the team, but I do! I've been with the team for God knows how long, and the damn ingrates won't even let me be on the team!'

'As your teammate and… friend, I suppose... I had at least try to feign interest.' Monet sighed.

'Don't bust your back on my account.' Jubilee grumbled as she slumped down in a chair. Claudette held up a piece of apple for the angry mutant to take.

'Thanks, kid.' Jubilee smiled slightly as she took the offered piece of apple. As much as she'd had to admit it, the St Croix twins were kind of cute. Nothing like their older sister at all.

'You're not the only one that was left out.' Monet told her friend. 'Have you thought how Paige, Jono, and Angelo feel?'

'Paige and Jono are too busy making goo-goo eyes at each other to worry about being part of the X-Men.' Jubilee sighed. 'They're so sweet together, it makes me sick.'

'If you feel like you have to prove yourself to Cyclops and the others, why don't you form your own team?' Monet suggested. 'Everybody is doing it, and you always did have a habit of doing whatever was fashionable at the moment.'

'Yeah, I think you're right, M.' Jubilee nodded thoughtfully. 'You know that Paige and the others'll want to be in on it. Heh. How about it, you wanna be part of a Generation X reunion?'

'I know that I am going to regret saying this, but you can count me in.' Monet rolled her eyes. 'Just don't mess this up, okay?'

* * *

**Later-**

Jubilee had gathered together the other former members of Generation-X and was explaining to them why she had decided to reform their old team.

'Don't you think Sean and Emma will be angry when they find out that you've reformed the old team without telling them?' Paige frowned in concern, crossing her arms.

'Like Emma actually cares about what we do.' Jubilee snorted.

'Emma isn't as much of an ice queen as you make her out to be, Jubilee.' Paige told her friend. 'If she was as much of an emotionless witch as you think, she wouldn't have a child with Hank, would she?'

'Nothing but details, Guthrie.' Jubilee rolled her eyes. 'Now, are you guys up for a reunion or what?'

'It's not like we have a choice in the matter.' Jono sniffed. 'It looks like you already made up our minds for us.'

'You are one stubborn _chica, _Jubes.' Angelo smirked. 'We know better than to argue with you.'

'Where's Monet gotten to anyway?' Paige asked. 'Doesn't she want to be part of the team?'

'M's using Cerebro to try and find other members.' Jubilee explained. 'Do you remember that Gaia chick?'

'Pink hair and reality-warping powers, right?' Jono remembered.

'That's the one.' Jubilee nodded. 'She might now be one of the originals, but we need more than five members, what with Synch being… you know.'

'I think we're forgetting somebody else.' Angelo reminded her. 'What about Penny? Do you think she'd want to join us?'

'Penny's a big girl now, Ange.' Jubilee replied. 'She doesn't need us to keep watching over her shoulder. Besides, she's got her own team now with the Sirens. She doesn't want to hang around with us old farts any more.'

'I wouldn't say that, Jubes.' Paige said. 'It's not like we're _old_.'

'Let's leave Penny be for now.' Jubilee suggested. 'If she wants to join the reunion, then she can come along whenever she wants.'

'We have a problem…' Monet announced as she headed towards the group, coming from Cerebro's direction. 'It's Gaia. She's only gotten herself into trouble.'

'Gotten herself into trouble?' Jubilee asked. 'Do you mean the _gotten-herself-knocked-up _kind of trouble?'

'I mean the _locked-up-in-a-Texan-jail _kind of trouble.' Monet explained. 'It seems that during her travels Gaia fell in with the wrong crowd and somebody used her as a scapegoat by planting drugs on her person, or so she believes.'

'Then what are we waiting for?' Jubilee asked the team. 'Let's go bust her out of jail!'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Jailbreak**

_The newly-reformed Generation-X head to Bullspit, Texas to bust Gaia out of jail. Nothing's better for a first mission back like a jailbreak, huh?_


	2. Jailbreak

**Uncanny Generation-X**

**Chapter 2: Jailbreak**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar character belong to Marvel Comics._

_

* * *

_

**Bullspit, Texas-**

Bullspit was a fairly typical stereotypical hick town in the middle of nowhere. There whole place was dusty and the population hardly graced the triple figure mark. There was practically nothing to do expect go to the local store, drink at the bar or pay the ladies a visit at the local brothel. To add to the image, the people of Bullspit weren't all that keen on strangers be they mutant or baseline human.

The sheriff of Bullspit was practically a walking stereotype himself. He was grossly overweight with a bald head and was sweating all the time, even during the winter. Sheriff Buford T. Pepper was his name, and prosecuting was his game.

One of the occupants of Pepper's cells was a pink-haired mutant girl who had been brought in after the deputy had found drugs on her. The girl claimed to be innocent, but Sheriff Pepper didn't care. As far as he was concerned the girl was a filthy mutie and that was more than enough to have her locked up in his cells.

'You can't hold me here like this!' The pink-haired girl, a former acquaintance of the Massachusetts Academy for Gifted Youngsters known as Gaia, protested as she peered out of her cell. 'It isn't fair!'

'Life ain't fair, mutie.' Sheriff Pepper retorted. 'Now, get back into your cell before I decide to get nasty.'

Gaia sighed heavily and walked over to the small cot in the corner of her cell. 'Don't I get a phone call or anything?'

'Y'all been watching too much TV.' Sheriff Pepper laughed. 'Freaks like you ain't got no chance here in Bullspit.'

'But… this isn't humane.' Gaia said. 'You can't hold me here like this. I'm innocent, I tell you. I want a lawyer!'

Sheriff Pepper was about to tell the girl where she could go shove her requests for a lawyer when somebody walked in through the door.

Sheriff Pepper looked the dark-skinned beauty up and down as she walked towards him.

'Well, howdy ma'am.' Sheriff Pepper smiled, trying the look as charming as possible, but only ended up looking foolish. 'What brings y'all here to mah lowly jail?'

Monet St Croix grimaced at the thoughts she sensed from the flabby man leering at her.

'I'm here to release one of your prisoners.' Monet said, trying desperately not to vomit while she used her telepathy to cloud the sheriff's mind. 'You will release her into my care.'

'Right away, ma'am.' Sheriff Pepper nodded obediently as he unlocked the door to Gaia's cell. 'Y'all have a good day now, y'hear?'

'One final thing…' Monet said as she turned towards the sheriff. 'You are the most vilest, foulest human being I have ever had the misfortune to meet. You disgust me so much that I'm goin g to plant a little suggestion in your mind. From now on, you will become sexually excited whenever you hear the words _horse_, _jellybean_, and _tyre iron_.'

Sheriff Pepper just smiled dumbly as Monet escorted Gaia off the premises.

'Monet, you came to save me!' The pink-haired girl grinned as she was led over to the waiting Blackbird jet. 'How did you know I was here?'

'Please, I'm Monet St Croix.' The dark-skinned woman smiled. 'There is precious little that I do not know.'

'We're not going already, are we?' Gaia asked as she stopped in front of the Blackbird. 'I want to clear my name first. I can't just run off, it would only make me seem more guilty.'

'Oh, for the love of…' Monet groaned. 'Do we have to? This place is disgusting. How did you even end up in a pit like this?'

'I think this place is kind of quaint.' Gaia shrugged. 'Okay, the people are jerks, but I liked it here until I was framed.'

'Why did they frame you anyway?' Paige Guthrie wondered as she and the others stepped out of the Blackbird.

'Why else, _chica?' _Angelo responded. 'Because they think Gaia's a mutant.'

'Who was it that framed you, luv?' Jono asked.

'Funnily enough, it was the sheriff's son.' Gaia explained.

'Heh. The day just gets better and better.' Jubilee grinned. 'Next you'll be telling me that he hangs out in a crappy Country and Western Bar.'

'How did you know?' Gaia blinked in confusion.

'Let's just say that M isn't the only one that knows stuff.' Jubilee chuckled as she put an arm around Gaia's shoulders. 'Now c'mon guys, we've got some payback to deal out.'

* * *

**The Buttock Twister Bar, a short time later-**

The Buttock Twister was a stereotypical bar for a stereotypical town. Unless you liked Country and Western music or strippers you wouldn't like the place. The patrons of the Buttock Twister didn't consider it a good night out unless there was a barroom brawl. Fortunately for them, today wouldn't be any different.

Jubilee pushed open the doors and walked right in. The firework-making mutant either hadn't noticed the stares she was getting from the patrons, or she just didn't care.

'Which one of you here is the sheriff's son?' Jubilee asked.

'Ah am.' A young man dressed in a red check shirt and jeans said. 'What I help y'all with?'

_**POW!**_

Jubilee slugged the guy on the chin, sending him tumbling on his backside.

'That was for framing my friend!' Jubilee glowered at the man. 'You'd better go tell your dad what really happened. Unless you want more of the same.'

Two of the guy's lackeys stood up from their bar stools and headed towards Jubilee.

'I was hoping this would happen.' Jubilee grinned as she ducked underneath one of the goons as he went to grab her. 'I've got some pent up aggression that I need to get rid of.'

_**PUNT!**_

Jubilee punched Mr Grabby in the stomach, making him double over. Goon Number Two grabbed for a pool cue and took a swipe at her. Jubilee grabbed the end of the pool cue and pushed back against it, shoving the other end into Number two's throat.

'Okay, who else wants some?' Jubilee challenged the other people in the bar 'We'll take you all on!'

'_We?!_' Paige spluttered in surprise. 'What do you mean _we?_'

'I don't think we have a choice, luv.' Jono said as he got ready for a fight. 'Why do all our days out end up like this?'

'I find this whole thing childish and tedious.' Monet sighed. 'Can't we just leave and be done with…'

_**SMASH!**_

One of the bar patrons smashed a bottle over Monet's head. Fortunately, she was invulnerable, so an attack like that couldn't hurt her.

Monet brushed the glass out of her hair with another sigh and grabbed the man who had just smashed the bottle over the head by the collar.

'Do you realise how much this hairstyle cost me?' Monet glowered at the man. 'No, I doubt you can. Can you even count?'

_**CRACK!**_

Somebody else attacked Monet with a pool cue, only for it to break harmlessly. The super-strong telepath grabbed him by the collar as well.

'Do you mind?' Monet asked the cue-wielding goon. 'I was trying to talk.'

_**CLONK!**_

Monet knocked the two goon's heads together, knocking them out cold.

One of the patrons tried to take off Angelo's head with a barstool, but the grey-skinned Latino mutant simply wrapped his pliable fingers around the stool's legs and snatched it away from the man before hitting him over the head with it instead.

_**PWANG!**_

'Angelo, look out!' Paige called out as she saw one of the patrons pull out a nasty-looking knife. The blonde-haired mutant snatched a picture of John Wayne off the wall and smashed it over the Knife Man's head.

_**CRUNCH!**_

'Gonna kill you, mutie!' Another patron yelled as he charged at Paige.

'Oi, hand off my girl!' Jono yelled as he grabbed the goon by the back of his collar and tossed him across the bar, sending the man sliding all the way down the room.

'Oh, dear…' Gaia grimaced at the sight of the chaos that had erupted around her. 'I never knew that things would end up like this.'

'Damn filthy muties…' The sheriff's son snarled as he grabbed hold of Gaia's leg and struggled to get up to his feet. 'Gonna kill you…'

'Eep!' The pink-haired girl yelped as she pulled her leg away from her assailant. 'get away!'

_**CRACK!**_

Gaia kicked the sheriff's son in the temple, sending him tumbling over the floor.

'Not that I don't enjoy a good barroom brawl or anything, but shouldn't we get out of here?' Angelo asked. 'The sheriff will be here any minute, and you'll know he'll be pissed after that mind-whammy Monet put on him.'

'These guys're pretty much beat anyway.' Jubilee shrugged as he pushed one of the unconscious goons with her foot. 'Let's get outta here.'

Jubilee was about to head out the door when a smile began to spread on her face. She stopped and turned to regard her friends.

'You know, we just took down a bar full of goons.' Jubilee pointed out. 'Heh. Wolvie will be so proud.'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Bushwhacked **

_Sheriff Pepper isn't finished with Monet St Croix, so he hires the mercenary known as Bushwhacker to hunt her down._


	3. Bushwhacked

**Uncanny Generation-X**

**Chapter 3: Bushwhacked**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

* * *

**Bullspit, Texas-**

Sheriff Buford T. Pepper paced his office angrily. Several of those pesky mutants came into his prison and stole away one of his prisoners. The mutants might have been members of the X-Men, but Sheriff Pepper planned on making them pay for humiliating him and putting his son in the hospital during a barroom brawl. Which was why the sheriff had hired the mercenary known as Bushwhacker.

Bushwhacker, whose real name was Carl Burbank, was a former priest who abandoned his vows after the drug-related deaths of several of his young parishioners. He then joined the CIA, who fitted him with a cybernetic arm and made him an assassin. Bushwhacker only stayed in the employ of the CIA for a short while until he turned to freelance mercenary work. Bushwhacker was best known for taking out mutant targets, which was precisely why Sheriff Pepper had employed him.

'So, I take it you want me to take care of that little mutant problem you had a few days ago.' Bushwhacker deduced.

'Wait… how'd y'all know about that?' Sheriff Pepper asked.

'News travels fast in a little hick town like Bullspit.' Bushwhacker stated. 'Wait… this mutant ain't Wolverine is it, cuz that would cost you extra. He's a real pain in the butt to kill.'

'Everything y'all will need is in here.' Sheriff Pepper said as he slid a photograph over the desk to Bushwhacker. The mercenary picked up the photo and took a look. It was of a beautiful dark-skinned young woman standing with two young girls.

'Her name's Monet St Croix, or somethin' fancy like that.' Sheriff Pepper explained. 'Those two girls are her sisters. The Friends of Humanity's website's got all the info on them X-Men.'

'Looks easy enough.' Bushwhacker sniffed as he pocketed the photo. 'You got the money?'

'Half a million.' Sheriff Pepper nodded as he put a battered brown leather bag on the table. 'You get a quarter million now, and the rest once you take care of the mutie.'

'Sounds good to me.' Bushwhacker nodded as he took the bag of money from the sheriff. 'This chick don't look so tough. This is going to be the easiest half million I ever made.'

* * *

**Salem Centre, several days later-**

Monet St Croix walked down the street hand-in-hand with her two younger sisters Nicole and Claudette. The twins had just enrolled in the Xavier Institute For Higher Learning, and Monaco-born powerhouse was taking them out to buy new clothes.

'Monet, can we stop for ice-cream?' Nicole asked.

'Nicole, I have already told you, we didn't come here to eat ice-cream.' Monet sighed. 'We need you buy you new clothes for school.'

'Claudette wants to know why we can't wear our normal clothes.' Nicole inquired.

Monet stopped and knelt down in front of her twin sisters.

'Remember that you two are members of the St Croix family.' Monet told them. 'You have an image to uphold, and you will not be seen wearing those horrid rags that people like Jubilee wears.'

'Why are you so mean to Jubilee, Monet?' Nicole frowned up at her older sister. 'She's your friend, and she's always nice to us, isn't she Claudette?'

The mute St Croix sister simply nodded in agreement.

'See?' Nicole said. 'We both think that Jubilee's pretty cool.'

'I am _not _going to buy you one of those awful yellow trench coats.' Monet told her sisters. 'I swear, Jubilee must have worn that one coat for God knows how many years. I'm surprised that the thing hasn't fallen to pieces.'

'Monet, that's just dumb.' Nicole scoffed. 'I bet Jubilee's got loads of those coats. If you're not going to buy Claudette and me one of them, I bet Jubilee will just give us one of hers.'

Monet groaned in frustration. She really wished that her sisters didn't hang around with Jubilee so much, she was a bad influence on them.

'If I buy you some ice-cream, will you forget about all this yellow trench coat nonsense?' Monet asked her sisters.

'Okay!' Nicole smiled. 'Come on, Claudette. don't you want any ice-cream?'

Claudette just stood stock still, not moving an inch.

'Claudette, what's the matter?' Monet asked concernedly.

'Monet, look out!' Nicole called out.

The dark-skinned mutant spun around just in time to see a nearby car explode.

_**KABOOM!**_

Monet grabbed her sisters and pulled them close in an attempt to protect them. Monet was pretty much invulnerable, but her sisters were not.

'Ooh, what a miss!' Bushwhacker groaned as he walked towards Monet and her sisters. 'You can bet that the next one won't miss.'

'Who the hell are you?' Monet growled at the mercenary. 'You have no idea who you are messing with, little man!'

'I'm Bushwhacker, baby!' The mercenary crowed. 'You must have heard of me, I beat Daredevil and the Punisher! Not to mention Wolverine! Let's not forget Wolverine!'

'You obviously haven't beaten them hard enough.' Monet pointed out with a scowl. 'Seeing that Daredevil is still hopping around the roofs of Hell's Kitchen. The Punisher and Wolverine are still active too.'

'I'm not here to reminisce.' Bushwhacker said. 'I'm here to kill you, mutie!'

'Now, this is getting old.' Monet sighed. 'You girls find somewhere to hide while I talk to the stupid man, okay?'

Nicole nodded in understanding and led her twin sister away to find somewhere to take refuge.

'So, you say that you intend to kill me.' Monet said as she dusted herself off and walked towards Bushwhacker.

'Yeah, that's tight!' Bushwhacker nodded. 'I'm gonna kill you good!'

'I can't believe this…' Monet groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 'If you intend to kill me, at least speak something remotely resembling English while you do it.'

'Don't come any closer!' Bushwhacker warned her. 'Stay right where you are!'

'What makes you think that you actually have any chance of killing me?' Monet asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. 'Don't you villains even bother to do any research into who you're supposed to be killing?'

'I don't need to do any research!' Bushwhacker retorted. 'All I need yo know is that I've been paid to kill you!'

'Go on then.' Monet smirked, holding her arms wide. 'Do it. Shoot me. Give me your best shot.'

'Huh…?' Bushwhacker blinked in confusion.

'What are you waiting for?' Monet asked. 'I'm letting you take a shot at me. Unless you are a coward of course…'

Bushwhacker had finally had enough. Nobody, but nobody, called him a coward!

_**BLAM!**_

Bushwhacker took aim with his cybernetic arm and shot Monet right in the face. Of course, the attack barely made a scratch on the Monaco native's face.

'If you ever bothered to do any research, you would find that I am invulnerable.' Monet pointed out as she grabbed Bushwhacker by his cybernetic arm. 'Not to mention that I have super strength.'

_**SHRAKT!**_

Monet gave Bushwhacker's cybernetic arm a quick yank and tore it right off his body.

'_Ahh! _You witch!' Bushwhacker howled in pain. 'You tore my freaking arm off!'

'You're lucky that it isn't your head, you idiot.' Monet said as she bent a lamppost around the defeated mercenary, holding him still. 'Also count yourself that you didn't hurt my sisters. I may not have been so merciful then.'

'You haven't heard the last of this!' Bushwhacker yelled. 'I'll make you pay for this, ya filthy mutie!'

'Oh, shut up.' Monet sighed as she flicked Bushwhacker on the side of the head, knocking him out.

_**CRACK!**_

'Nicole! Claudette!' Monet called to her sisters. 'It's safe to come out now!'

The St Croix twins carefully crept out from where they had taken refuge and rna towards their older sister.

'Monet, that was the coolest thing I ever saw!' Nicole grinned as she hugged Monet tight. 'You ripped his arm right off! You were awesome!'

Monet couldn't help but smile at that.

'Yes, I was rather awesome wasn't I?'

**TBC..**

* * *

**Next: Camp Blood**

_Something has been attacking and killing people in the woods, so what does Jubilee decide to do? She decides to take her friends on a camping trip to try and find out who, or what, is behind the killings._


End file.
